1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measurement devices, and in particular to an apparatus for measuring a variety of spacial dimensions in and around building access areas. The acceptable ranges of these dimensions have been standardized by the American National Standards Institute and are of particular significance to persons having special needs in the area of building accessibility.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Means for determining spacial dimensions are well known. In most contexts, such means involve a variety of devices, ranging from the simple ruler to much more sophisticated items such as surveying equipment incorporating laser technology.
The ruler or other comparable device for measuring linear distances has been in use since ancient times. More recently, this relatively simple tool has been modified and adapted for particular applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,418 discloses a ruler adapted for measuring and holding in place a door jamb while the door casing is being constructed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,208, a ruler is disclosed, including a mechanism for providing a trouser length gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,185 discloses a tool for accurately marking a pair of points on a horizontal or vertical line, including a bubble gauge for enabling the user to assure that a particular measurement is horizontally or vertically level. A combination rule, horizontal level, vertical plumb and straight edge is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,292.
All of the foregoing art, as well as innumerable related devices, have as their purpose the provision of systems for accurately measuring spacial dimensions during, for example, construction of buildings and other facilities. There are other equally pragmatic purposes involving the measurement of dimensions, however, which are not served by the existing art, but which are nonetheless present in everyday life. For example, dimensions of access points to buildings, sidewalks, and the like which are suitable for the population at large, may represent obstacles to individuals whose mobility may be limited. For such persons, access dimensions can have crucial importance.
The fact that there is little art directed to measuring dimensions in the special needs context is simply a reflection of a cultural failure to appreciate and address this issue. In the past several decades, however, there has been an increase in cultural awareness concerning the needs of persons whose access to buildings and other facilities is limited. For example, the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) has developed a series of code requirements for physical accessibility by persons with disabilities which have been adapted by several states for regulating the construction and remodeling of all government and public buildings. These codes may be used in design and construction of apartments, houses, public buildings and other environmental spaces, and have been recognized as standards by the United States Government. As a result of the recent implementation of the federal Americans with Disabilities Act (P.L. 101-336), which were partly based on the ANSI code, the code will have an increasing significance in American life.